


Silly Little Rumours

by Miajah



Series: Rumours [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Chanty Sex, F/M, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miajah/pseuds/Miajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Varric are always flirting, after Isabela starts a rumour about them Varric and Hawke have to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so please be kind :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gone through and re-written this, the other chapters will be also. :)

**Chapter One**

 

Grae Hawke walked into the Hanged Man, the best tavern in Lowtown, if the best meant that the food was still crawling and the ale tasted like stale piss. Her muscles were still sore from the numerous contracts she had been taking over the past few weeks, unable to be idle even after the Deep Roads took it's pound of flesh and gave up it's treasure, so she had kept busy; and busy meant stabbing and looting anything she could without drawing the ire of the City Guard or Aveline.

The tavern was busy for the afternoon; dockworkers were attempting to escape the oppressive summer heat that had been dogging Kirkwall for weeks and heating up the stone city. In Darktown it was the worst, the cramped, enclosed space meant that there was little breeze to push the heat away and the fetid stench of the sick and poor thickened as the sewers beneath them evaporated and wafted up. At least Lowtown was close enough to the docks that the sea breeze could give some relief, although stepping into the Hanged Man you wouldn't have been thankful. The tavern smelled like hot, rancid ale and Hawke's nose crinkled at the invasive aroma, trying to inhale as little as possible she pushed through to the stairs and quickly climbed up to the room of a certain rogue dwarf.

Varric's room smelled better, as if he'd gotten someone to put up a magical ward at his door to stop the odour, which he probably had. Hawke didn't bother to knock on the door as she stepped into the main area, their friendship was at that unrestricted phase that was awkward and confusing to watch from the outside. Not that she was known for respecting boundaries and the personal space of others, in fact she made most of her money getting up in everyone's shit.  
"Is that you Blondie?" Varric called from the alcove where his bed was. Anders, their companion, apostate mage and healer was also a fan of refusing to knock.  
"No, it's me." Hawke replied, walking slowly to the dwarf sized table. A half-finished manuscript of the new Hard in Hightown chapter sat on the table. Ripped pages and open inkwells were scattered around it. Hawke picked up a page of the manuscript, on the edges of the page were doodles of a dwarf flexing and women swooning.  
"Hawke!" She heard books being dropped onto the floor and the dwarf climbing out of his bed. "Hang on. Let me get presentable." Hawke Laughed.  
"Unpresentable? You? I can't imagine it." Even after crawling through the dunes of the Wounded Coast and being ambushed by Tal-Vashoth, Varric was always suspiciously un-ruffled. She was convinced that he slept fully clothed just in case.

  
"My charm is fuelled by my astonishing good looks," he called as he opened and closed draws. "If I were to let anyone see the real scruffy dwarf, I would be ruined within a week." He emerged from the alcove, buttoning up the top of a loose shirt. Hawketried to imagine him  _scruffy_ but had no luck, there was just too much  _businessman_ to her friend. Varric nodded to the paper she held, "I can't figure out the ending to the new chapter." He took the paper from he and put it back on the table sighing. "This writer's block has lasted a few weeks now; at this rate my publisher is going to send thugs after me." He sat in a chair and gestured Hawke to do the same. She always felt like a giant in his quarters, surrounded by dwarf furniture, carefully sitting on the chair she relaxed after she was certain that it wouldn't break underneath her. "What can I do for you Cupcake?"  
  
"Just wanting to spend some time with my _devilishly_ handsome friend." Hawke flirted; she loved flirting with Varric, or more aptly,  _at_ Varric. He would either play along for fun or sarcastically shut her down and it was frustrating Hawke to no end. After Anders had so coldly left her she found herself at the Hanged Man more and inevitably with Varric more; she had grown very attached to him, confused by her own emotions, at times she felt that he could merely look at her and she would do anything he asked and other times she felt like she had to step up more to be a good leader to him, which meant not getting involved romantically. With Anders it wasn't so confusing, it was completely animalistic with parts of brooding love; with all the passion and drama he brought, Hawke wasn't overly surprised that he left her because he was afraid of himself; or so he claimed. Hawke was by no means pushing to be in a relationship with Varric; she couldn't even picture what that would be like. But the flirting kept her amused, and he had not objected, not even a little.

Varric eyed her suspiciously, taking notice of the way her leather formed over her curves and how her amber hair fell over her shoulders. Hawke stayed still as his gaze raked over her, it usually began like this if he was in a playful mood, but it generally took place after at least two pints of the swill they sold downstairs.  
"You're checking up on me aren't you?" he said, Hawke put a hand to her chest and feigned looking shocked at his accusation. "Stop worrying." He said gruffly, "That Tal-Vashoth barely got me and Blondie fixed me right up. The biggest disaster here is the hole in my jacket." Hawke looked away, she had almost come to terms with the close call from a couple of days ago but hearing her friend be so blasé about it reared up her guilt over allowing the massive Qunari get so close to Varric in the first place. Luckily they had Anders there to heal him, she nearly didn't ask Anders to go because of Fenris; as amazing as they were as warriors, the bickering between them was driving everyone else mad, and, well, she wasn't sure if she was entirely comfortable around him yet. Varric ran his hand over his hair, more of a sign of stress than to smooth any of his golden hair down. "Hey now," he grumbled as he moved to stand in front of Hawke, placing his hands on her shoulders reassuringly as she looked up. He smiled at her, his face close enough so she could see the flecks in his eyes. "It doesn't matter how flexible and acrobatic you are, you can't be everywhere at once. And you got him before he could finish me off, I'll even forgive you about the _impossible_ to remove blood stains."

Hawke nodded, but as she gazed at his face she could still see him face down in the sand, Bianca fallen to his side as the Qunari hefts his greatsword. Varric had just jumped out of the way of the sword's swing but the tip sliced up his back, cutting his leather jerkin open and ripping through his right side, his back instantly a mess of blood, his flesh and the leather fabric almost indistinguishable. His painful yell caught Hawke's attention; she used her dagger hilt to knock the teeth out of the Qunari she and Fenris were facing before sprinting over to Varric, she saw the Tal-Vashoth stand over him and raise his sword; she screamed and leapt at him, sinking both her daggers into his neck as she rode his body back down to the sand. She shuddered and knew he had felt it because Varric pressed his forehead against hers, pulling her away from the memory. They were always close like this now, after crawling out of the Deep Roads covered in filth and blinking against the sunlight. He had held her hand as they emerged, supported her as she faced the prospect of her new life with the blood of her sister on her hands. No one else would have thought to do so, but he knew that she had needed it. Varric could read her like a book but never took advantage of his superpower; and as close as they were Hawke had to keep telling herself it was just as friends.

Hawke reached her hand behind him to where he was slashed, now healed over thanks to Anders, and gingerly felt for the wound, reassuring herself that it was gone. Her hand ran over the muscle of his back and he smiled, his eyes sparkling. "You know," he said quietly, his breath ragged as his gaze dropped to her lips, "it's okay to feel upset." He moved one had from her shoulder to cup her face, his cool skin a relief from the lingering heat that made her own skin tingle. His thumb traced the edge of her lower lip and she could feel the rough callouses from fighting, not unlike her own hands. Hawke's heart was speeding up and she was sure Varric could hear it. He was staring at the trail his thumb was making as Hawke's breathing became uneven, a blush beginning to appear on her face, his tongue flicked out to wet his lower lip and Hawke fought to resist copying the same movement. This was forward, even for Varric, and it made her feel uncertain even as his intense stare made Hawke's body tighten happily. She was very tempted to take his thumb into her mouth, or bite it, just to move on from the torture of anticipation. He pulled his head away from hers but stayed close, flicking his eyes up to look into hers. "It was a really nice jacket."

Hawke blinked slowly, watching the smirk play across Varric's face.  
"You-" he chuckled as Hawke hit his side, pushing him away. " _Varric Tethras, you bastard!_ " she shouted. Varric was laughing loudly as he leaned into her, grabbing her wrists to protect himself from the barrage of her fists. Hawke lifted her leg to boot him on the thigh, her face burning with embarrassment, on the third kick she had managed to hit a sensitive spot and Varric's knee buckled, as he fell forward Hawke was lined up for another kick and he landed between her legs, still laughing. The tiny chair that Hawke was always so careful of treacherously tipped sending them both onto the floor. Taking advantage Varric pinned Hawke's wrists down beside her head; she was laughing now, legs up in the air and still seated on the chair she was sure that Varric's legs couldn't even reach the ground. Laughing breathlessly the dwarf rested his forehead on her breastbone, getting a bit comfortable on her breasts and calmed slowly.   
"I hate you." Hawke said with a grin and Varric looked up with a smile to match.  
"And here I thought we could start a family." he waggled, _waggled_ , his eyebrows at her, throwing her back into a fit of laughter. "You're breaking my heart here, do you know how hard it is for a dwarf to get a human woman?" He continued, "let alone one that can out drink you _and_ carry you to bed?"  
" _Maker_ , the babes," Hawke struggled to talk between bouts of laughter. "They'd be so _hairy."_  
" _They don't come out like that._ " Varric nearly shouted as he laughed and struggled to keep Hawke pinned. He smiled as he watched tears collect at the corner of her eyes and she calmed slowly, intermittent giggles breaking through. He chuckled and relinquished his hold on one wrist to prop his head up with his elbow on the wooden floor. He sighed and shook his head. "Without you, Muffin, life would be very boring." Varric murmured and Hawke stopped to meet his gaze, she was flushed from laughter and smiled at him, still completely unruffled. The sound of someone clearing their throat dragged their attention to the door where Aveline and Isabela were standing, they clearly didn't believe in knocking either. Aveline looked unimpressed while Isabela looked like she was in heaven. Hawke realised what they must have looked like, both of them on the floor laughing and panting while Varric is pinning down her wrists and lying on top of her... between her legs. She uttered a curse under her breath as Varric added fuel to the situation by winking a the two women and Hawke could swear that Isabela squealed in delight. She didn't want to think about what Isabela would create out of this.

Hawke managed to escape Isabela's questions about what she walked in on and Varric's prowess (which Varric provided elaborate answers to) and headed down into the bar room. More people had filtered into the tavern, the noise had become a roar of happy banter as they drank away the heat. Scanning the room she caught Ander's eyes, he smiled at her and began to stand, stopping in her tracks she smiled awkwardly at him before she retreated to the bar. She flagged down Corff, the bartender, and asked for him to start sending up ale to Varric's quarters.  
"Wicked Grace night is it?" He asked happily, he loved having Varric reside in his tavern, especially on Wicked Grace nights, when he would make a lot more money than usual.  
"It is, if you see any of my companions can you send them on up?" Corff nodded, picking up a cloth to wipe a stein.  
"Even that one?" He nodded towards Anders. Hawke stopped in her tracks and looked over the barman, If there was one thing he was good at, it was picking up all the local gossip, and unfortunately ninety per cent of the local gossip was about Hawke. "Heard ya left him for the Arishok. Broke his heart." Hawke laughed and threw a small purse of coin on the bar. He picked it up, weighed it momentarily before placing it in his pocket. "Half the people in here are watching ya, t'see if ya walking funny."  
"If I fucked the Arishok I doubt I'd be walking at all." Hawke mused, the rumours coming from the street whores who flirted with the Sten who guarded the gate to the Qunari compound were getting more elaborate by the day, but all of them started with insinuating that the Qunari were very, _very_ well endowed. "Corff you always tell me the best rumours. I'm sure that coin will cover the ale; and yes it is okay to send up Anders." Corff gave a grunt, which was the sign of him ending the conversation, and Hawke began to make her way back to Varric's quarters.

Wicked Grace is a wonderful game, one that takes a skill in bluffing to be successful. Hawke was not good at bluffing, she was always the one getting into trouble because of her loud mouth, taunting the enemy and getting swung at, the one that creates political tension because she said an Orleisian Noblewoman looked "floofy". So it was no surprise that she had lost all her money halfway through. The real players of the game were Isabela, Varric and Fenris. Sebastian did alright, but was too honest even for a card game, Merrill was still trying to understand the rules and Anders was just plain bad. It was no surprise when Isabela decided to suggest putting clothes into the pile once the money was lost, in an almost practised chorus Sebastian, Aveline and Fenris said "No". Isabela pouted, leaning back she put her arm around Sebastian who tensed straight away.  
"Aw come on, it must be so _boring_ in the Chantry. I bet you don't get to see much of what's on offer." She smoothly moved so her cleavage was in the most view-able position for Sebastian who, to his credit, looked anywhere else.  
"Everyone has seen what you've got to offer." Aveline said firmly without looking up from her cards, " _No one is interested._ " Isabela sighed dramatically and Merrill chimed in;  
"Is she selling something? I don't think I've seen it." Varric put his hand on Merrill's arm and shook his head slightly; she nodded to him understanding that the conversation went over her head again. Isabela looked to Hawke, who was beyond tipsy from the disgusting ale, and smiled with that sparkle in her eyes.  
"I would like to talk about what Hawke has seen lately." Hawke glared at Isabela over her tankard, mentally preparing for the exaggerated story she's about to hear. Anders glanced at Hawke, who was drinking more than usual, before concentrating harder on his losing hand.  
"Hawke has seen nothing." Hawke said, trying to cut the conversation short. She ran a hand through her red hair and focussed on her cards, hard when the cards were beginning to swim around, or was that her eyes?  
"Are you sure?" Isabela purred, "Because I have _definitely_ seen something." Everyone sat quietly, throwing money into the centre or staring at their cards. Merrill looked around curiously, a little frustrated in a cute flitting bird-like manner.  
"What did you see? I don't understand, what are you offering people?" Fenris, Sebastian and Aveline groaned while Varric looked over the table at Hawke, eyes sparkling with held back laughter. He was enjoying this way too much.  
"I saw Hawke in a rather compromising position today." Isabela purred, teasing Hawke. Eyes were darting between Isabel and Hawke.  
"Not with you." Hawke singed as she folded her cards, big mistake, don't fuel the rumour fire, don't use words, words get poor Hawke into trouble.  
"I heard it was the Arishok." Varric said, barely containing his laughter.  
"He _does_ have a massive cock." Hawke said vulgarly causing a couple of people to giggle and the others to sigh despondently.   
"Hey if it's what you need-" Hawke glared at Varric before throwing one of her precious few coins at him, which the bastard caught.  
"Don't you start." She scolded, they were laughing now, Sebastian folded his cards.  
"Is that what you're calling yourself nowadays?" Isabela cheekily asked Varric and all eyes were suddenly on him. He held his hands up which could have been taken as " _Don't get me involved in this_ " or more likely as " _Hey, look at me. Why wouldn't I call myself a man-beast?_ " The eyes turned to Hawke who had her mug at her lips, she swivelled to prop her boots up on the table in defiance.  
"You'll get nothing from me." She said defiantly and Varric chuckled, before commenting;  
"I've heard that before." And dramatically winking.  
"Andraste's Tits." Aveline swore and put her head in her hand, "I'm out." She threw her cards on the table and Isabela laughed, squealing in delight.

By the time everyone had lost (or won) their money it was well past the midnight hour, the room was still far too warm and everyone was more than a bit drunk. Hawke was leaning on her arms laughing into the table when Varric announced:  
"Right you lot, this dwarf has got to sleep, lots of important businessey things to do tomorrow." They all slowly staggered out towards the hall, Hawke tried to stand up but her legs gave way, throwing her back onto the table. She laughed as Fenris put her arm over his shoulder and helped her stand.  
"My hero." She drawled; Fenris just gave his usual disapproving grunt. Varric walked over and shook his head at the situation.  
"Put her in my bed, it's going to be too much hassle getting her back to Hightown."  
"Are you sure you want that?" Fenris asked, his baritone voice slurring. "You know she likes to stab things when she's this drunk."  
"Which is why you're carrying her over." Fenris laughed and half dragged Hawke to the dwarf bed and laid her down on it. Varric followed, mostly to make sure Hawke didn't get handsy with Fenris. Once safely draped the wrong way over the bed Fenris stood and swayed before putting his hand on Varric's shoulder.   
"I don't know what the two of you are playing at," Fenris said in a low rumbling voice, "I don't care, actually."  
"Your kindness astounds me." Varric drawled before being shushed.  
"You're adults and adults should have fun that are for adults." Varric blinked slowly while absorbing the sentence. "But if you didn't notice, the mage was rather... ruffled, by tonight." Fenris whispered.  
"It's because of all the feathers. You'll understand one day." Varric and Fenris chuckled before Fenris frowned and shushed the dwarf again.  
"You know he can't be trusted. Promise me you'll be careful." Fenris insisted, squeezing Varric's shoulder. Varric smiled and patted his friend's hand.  
"Blondie is harmless. Besides it's all just games. There is nothing between Hawke and I." Varric said and Fenris huffed and shook his head, walking back into the main room.  
"I will ensure Merrill arrives safely home." He said as he helped Merrill stand and left with the stumbling elf.

Varric began to tidy the mess on his table, he didn't mind untidiness, as long as it was his own creative kind. Turning he saw Anders out of the corner of his eye hovering near the alcove where Hawke was.  
"What is it Blondie?" Varric strode over and leaned against the wall, as much as he was trying to look good, it was mostly so he wouldn't fall over.  
"I can take Grae home, it's no trouble." He said without looking away from her.  
"Hawke is fine here, Blondie. It's not the first time she's slept in my bed." He said curtly. Anders glared at Varric quickly who groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands. "I didn't mean it like that." He admonished. "I just meant that lately she's been staying here." Anders' eyebrows went up at that. "No. No, not like you're thinking." Varric waved his hands in front of him. "I'm just being a good friend. You dumped her ass and left her a mess, who else is going to help? You know what?" Varric straightened and grabbed Anders' arm, pulling him back towards the door. "You don't get to hover weirdly around Grae after what you did. You need to leave now." Before he could protest Varric had pushed the mage out of the door and locked it behind him. He stopped and knocked his head against the door, swearing.

Varric walked into the alcove to see Hawke sprawled diagonally across the bed, he sighed and sat down next to her, grabbing her leg and untying her boots.  
"Varric?" Hawke slurred, mostly asleep. "What you doing with my feet?"  
"Taking your boots off, Dumpling. Dwarves are not happy with lanky humans who sleep with shoes on in their beds." He pulled them off and rotated Hawke around which got him a giggle. He took her daggers out from the small of her back, placing them on the bedside table and set about taking his own boots off. "Blondie wanted to take you home." He said laughing a little. "I think he was jealous of all the position talk."  
"Your fault." Hawke said rolling over to watch Varric's back, "You encouraged 'Bela with her stupid story."  
"It's what I do, Nuggie." He pulled his shirt off and laid down next to Hawke, pulling the blanket over them and letting her settle into his arm. Her feet were sticking out of the end of the bed but at least the air coming in wasn't cold. "He deserved it anyway, breaking your heart like that. I don't know what you saw in him." Hawke draped her arm on his chest, palming his chest and absently playing with his hair.  
"He did this thing. With his hand." She ran her hand along his chest to his stomach. "Made sparks come out, even when I was angry it turned me on instantly." Varric grabbed her hand and brought it back up before it went too far south, he didn't want her finding him hardening rapidly, at least not while they were both drunk. Fuck, he kept telling himself there was nothing between them, he just needed his body to believe it. "You're good to me Varric." She slurred on the edge of passing out.  
"Go to sleep Serah Hawke." He said and kissed her forehead.


	2. Silly Little Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke gets an unexpected visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape/non-con warning in this chapter.

**Chapter Two**

 

When Hawke woke up Varric wasn't in the bed, she was sticky from sweat and smelled just a bit ripe. Sitting up she took a moment to let her hangover register, the headache pounding sharp in her right temple. She walked out into the main area and saw Varric talking to one of his street urchin spies.  
"Any movement at all, I want you to communicate it instantly." He was passing the boy a small purse of coin who gratefully took it and left. He turned to see Hawke and stifled a laugh. "Well now Sweetbuns, if the citizens of Kirkwall could see you they'd start trying to solve their own damn problems." Hawke tried in vain to smooth out her ruffled hair, before walking over to a water pitcher and carefully drinking half of it giving relief to the desert her mouth had become.  
"Who are you spying on now?" she asked in regards to the urchin. Varric had half the kids on the street working for him, it was one of the first things that really impressed Hawke, that Varric was looking after them in his own way. Varric smiled at her before turning back to his desk to begin shuffling through shipping manifests.  
"Competitors. Gotta keep a good watch on them, be out of business otherwise." Hawke made an agreeable sound, not that she could really relate, and then sighed heavily.  
"I should go; I'm assuming I've slept into the afternoon again. And I'm attracting wildlife with my smell." She quickly hugged Varric, brushing her cheek against his stubble and he raised his hand to squeeze her arm in response.  
"Thank you for putting up with my drunk arse again." she murmured as he chuckled silently.  
"Anytime, Grae." Hawke paused at the use of her first name, Varric had almost never used it before, but then left for her home; and a desperately needed bath.

Hawke stepped out of the stone bathtub and wrapped herself in a sheet, it hadn't been long since she moved into the Amell mansion in Hightown, her Mother's childhood home. She was definitely enjoying the upgrade from the cramped Lowtown house of her Uncle Gamlen, especially considering she got her own bathroom next to her bedroom. Wandering over to her balcony that overlooked the garden at the back of the house she breathed in the cool summer night air. The garden below was quiet, fragrances of rose and jasmine met her as she breathed deeply and for once she felt at ease; no worrying about the Arishok's plans, no Kirkwall citizens asking for her help; it was serene.

A knock sounded at the door; Bodhan bringing up her tea, on time as always.  
"Come in." she called, but didn't move from her spot on the balcony. Didn't need to frighten poor Bodhan with the soggy sheet-wrapped creature she had become. The door opened and soft footsteps walked over to her.  
"On the table is fine Bodhan, I don't need anything else, thank you." Hawke loved Bodhan, but sometimes he was like a mothering hen, always insisting she look after her health, eat more and not stand about in the night air. The tray was put on the table but the footsteps paused at the doorway to the balcony.  
"Grae." Hawke spun quickly to see Anders, his blonde hair was down and windswept, he had a look on his face that Hawke recognised as when he's been over thinking and not sleeping. He stared at her, taking in the clinging sheet, becoming transparent in some places, but Hawke didn't move to cover herself up more; it was Anders, the same guy who had to cut off her clothing multiple times when she was wounded.

  
"Anders!" she walked over to him, checking the room for anyone else. "What are you doing here? Where is Bodhan?" He took his staff and propped it against the wall.  
"Bodhan is fine; I offered to take up your tea for him." He walked over to Hawke, his expression closed. Hawke was going to have to talk to Bodhan about boundaries. "I need to talk to you." The way he said it, low and gravelly, made Hawke's stomach curl apprehensively. She needed to be in proper clothes before she was going to speak to him, at least her armour and daggers.  
"Let me dress and I'll meet you in library." Hawke moved to walk past him but he held his arm out across her, stopping her and lightly gripping her hip. "Anders-"  
"Is it true?" he asked quietly, leaning in towards her, eyes dark and cast downwards. Hawke could see his stubble had grown longer and dark circles had settled in under his eyes. "About Varric?" He questioned and Hawkes eyes went wide as she pulled the sheet tighter around her shoulders. She was going to kill Isabela.  
"What are you talking about? Of course it's no-" He pushed her roughly into the wall, keeping his hand still on her hip and placing his other hand on her shoulder. Surprised, Hawke let out a small yelp and he leaned in against her, trying to control his ragged breathing, this close to her Hawke noticed the smell of alcohol on his breath. He looked wild, his hair falling to partially cover his face. "Anders," Hawke said slowly, carefully, "You need to let me go now, we can talk about this, but first I need you to let go." He pressed in further.  
"Justice kept saying that you were a distraction. That I had to stay away from you and I _tried,_ but you kept coming to the clinic and asking me to help you." He choked on his words, gripping her harder, "I can't stop thinking about you." He rubbed his rough cheek against hers, stifling a sob, "I pushed you away, I knew that I had to for both our sakes, but the thought of you and that dwarf. It's driving me mad." Hawke pulled an arm out from under the sheet, gripped the front of his robes and pushed him.  
"No." she yelled, "You don't get to say that to me, I have done nothing but helped you after you disgracefully broke my heart." He pressed into her again, gripping her upper arms and crushing his lips against hers, her protest swallowed by his mouth. She swiped his arm off of hers, using the momentary break in pressure to move away from the kiss and punch Anders in the jaw. He reeled to the left but didn't let go of her other arm, using his shoulder to pin her side to the wall, he gripped her free wrist, and let go of her covered arm to pull the sheet down. He kissed manically at her neck as she struggled to keep her sheet around her, Hawke would have fought better against him without it but it was like a shield now and she didn't want to be naked. She protested loudly and his hand ran up her stomach to cup her covered breast. He groaned and pressed his hips against her, she could feel his erection straining against his breeches.  
"I miss your voice Grae," he wrenched the sheet down exposing her breasts and tangling her arm in the fabric; he pinched her nipple before pulling his hand back to hover above her skin. His hand began to glow blue and tiny sparks of electricity shot onto her. "I want to hear you moan again." he rasped. Hawke gasped as her body reacted to the magic against her will, tightening the muscles in her abdomen, she swore as he ran his hand down further past her belly button.  
"Enough Anders!" she spat at him as he moaned and shrugged off his robe, letting it hit the floor; he was left in just his breeches and boots, his erection more pronounced he ground it into hips. Her body was betraying her and she couldn't stop the blush that appeared on her face, a mix of embarrassment and shame. Anders was watching her with wonder even as she was desperately trying to push him off and stop his hand, his eyes glazed over with lust he moved his hand further down, slipping between her legs and brushing her slick folds. She screamed from the electricity of his hands, she felt herself getting wetter and he groaned. He kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth, Hawke tried to turn away, relinquishing the sheet and shoving at his shoulder, he smiled and hard-pressed his chest against hers, the finger that stroked against her parted her lips and slid into her entrance. He moaned against her mouth;  
"Grae," he gasped as his finger began to pump in and out of her "you're so wet, so tight." Hawke felt sick, she squeezed her thighs together and tried to twist free. Pulling his hand back he pushed down his breeches and his cock sprang free, dripping with pre cum. He kissed her again, whispering against her lips telling her that he loved her; Hawke was slapping and punching him as he scooped up her right leg, and she was panicking as he stepped forward to brush the head of his cock against her wetness.

Varric roared from the room entrance, Hawke and Anders turned their heads to see him poised with Bianca, aiming for Anders.  
"Get the _fuck_ off her Anders!" His voice would have been heard throughout Hightown, Varric was a master bluffer, best Wicked Grace face in Kirkwall but there was no hiding his rage. He stepped into the room, absolutely terrifying for someone so short. Anders let Hawke's leg slip from his grip and he stepped slowly away from her. He was shaking, staring at Hawke as if he just realised his actions. He covered his face in his hand and let out a muffled wail.  
"Forgive me Grae, please, I never meant to hurt you." He sank to his knees as Hawke panted against the wall, shocked by what had transpired. His shoulders heaving he began to rock back and forth, muttering into his hands. Hawke stepped away from the wall, approaching him carefully.  
"Hawke-" Varric warned, he watched her stare at her once-lover doubled over on the floor.  
"Anders." She said quietly, he lifted his head to look at her. Varric saw the misery on Ander's face, tears leaving red marks on his cheek but under the misery he saw the hope in his eyes, that Hawke would take him in her arms and comfort him as she used to; the scene was like something Varric would have written in his novellas. Varric's heart sped up and stomach dropped as he regarded the two, Hawke in her beautiful naked glory and Anders at her feet. Hawke tensed as she swung her fist and smashed into Anders' cheekbone, causing him to sprawl onto the floor. " _Get the fuck out of my house._ " She screamed as Anders scuttled out of the room and ran to the passage that would take him back to his clinic. Varric kept Bianca trained on him until he saw him leave, slamming the door behind him.

Satisfied that Anders was gone Varric walked back into the room to find Hawke kneeling where Anders had been. She was still naked, hands on her knees, bowed over and shaking. He put Bianca down on the table by the tea, went over to the bed and pulled the blanket off. He wrapped the blanket around her and kneeled next to her, keeping his distance, unsure if any touch on his behalf would further upset her.  
"What are you doing here Varric?" she asked quietly.  
"I paid my boys to keep a tab on Anders' movements, as soon as they told me he was headed here I decided I would pay a visit too." He said calmly. "I'm sorry Grae, I didn't think those silly little rumours would cause harm. This is my fault." Her head still down she held back a sob.  
"Don't call me that." She said quietly, Varric leaned closer and tentatively put his hand on her shoulder.  
"What?"  
"Call me Cupcake, or Sunshine, or Nuggie. Anything. Hearing you say my name, it's wrong somehow." Varric smiled and shuffled closer, he wrapped his arms around her form and she buried her face into his neck, letting out a ragged sigh she reached up to grip at the front of his Duster, as if anchoring herself.  
"All right, Beautiful."


	3. Silly Little Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time ;)

**Chapter Three**

 

It had been a few weeks since Anders came to her house, during that time he sent numerous letters of apology, flowers and gifts. Hawke had asked Varric not to tell the others about what happened, she wasn't sure she could deal with the drama; she had always dealt with her problems on her own.

Varric hadn't left her side, deciding to reside in her estate for a while until everything calmed down, he utilized her library to use as an office, traders and urchins started coming into her estate during all hours of the day and night. It was one of these urchins who woke her up as they were leaving, closing the door loudly. She got up and prodded her Mabari, if she took him outside now he wouldn't beg to go outside early in the morning. She dragged the cantankerous Mabari outside, when he had finished his business and padded back in he did so with a snort as he walked straight past her and back upstairs into the bedroom.

Hawke was dragging herself up the stairs when she saw a light coming from the library door that was slightly open, she wandered over, stepping lightly. Varric was usually up until late pouring over paperwork and sometimes he fell asleep at his desk, she caught him a few times snoring against the wood having to wake him up and direct him to his bed, it was adorable. They had fallen into a good routine and she enjoyed having Varric with her in the estate, with him there it didn't feel so big and empty, they could train together and mobilize quickly if they got an urgent contract. At night they had taken to resting in front of the fireplace, Varric on the chair and Hawke on a fur on the ground, drinking brandy he'd tell her a story, usually one that involved her, sending her into fits of laughter before she would kiss him the forehead in goodnight. She peeked in between the crack and saw the dwarf reclining on the chair with a glass of Antivan Brandy in hand; he sighed and tapped the glass against his forehead as he stared into the fire. Hawke smiled to herself, she was happy to see that he was not working all night, she turned away to return to her room when she heard him sigh.   
"Maker, damn it." He rumbled and Hawke glanced back to see him palming at the front of his breeches, shifting his hips up to meet his hand. Varric undid the laces on his breeches, pulling out his cock and fisting it. Hawke's eyes widened as she blushed, she had always been vaguely curious about dwarf anatomy but had never realised it was so… generous. His head fell back to rest on the top of the chair and he furrowed his brow in frustration, his eyes squeezed shut. Hawke was rooted to the spot, torn between the guilt of spying on her friend in such an intimate manner and the excitement that curled in her stomach.

His breath became ragged as he stroked faster, quiet groans escaping his lips, Hawke could feel herself becoming wet as she clutched to her nightshirt, and her heart fluttered hearing his pleasure. Varric gripped the top of the chair, causing his body to extend into a long, taught line, his lips parted as he twitched and twisted in his seat, he changed the grip on his shaft, applying more pressure before rasping out Hawke's name. Hawke gasped before putting a hand up to her mouth to smother the sound that emerged, her cheeks burned from blushing as she quickly stepped away and returned to her room.

 

She decided to slip away the next morning, leaving Varric in a meeting with the steward of one of his warehouses, she wasn't too sure if she could greet him without turning bright red, the memory of him plaguing her, she hadn't been able to sleep her mind raced trying to figure out _why_ she was the object of his thoughts last night. A walk would calm her mind; the fresh air hopefully preventing her from over thinking what she saw. She put on her lighter armour; it was thinner and wouldn't make her sweat so much in the heat, being in Hightown travelling to the Chantry she doubted anything troublesome would happen, not with all the guards and templars about. Strapping her daggers to her back she made for the Chantry, seeing Sebastian always cheered her up, especially when he began to talk about Andraste, the Chantry and abstinence. She definitely had to talk to him about abstinence.

Hawke made it to the steps and began to look at the Chantry board; she hadn't taken on a missive in weeks, not since Varric got injured on the Wounded Coast.  
"Grae!" Sebastian's familiar baroque voice caught her attention and he waved from the top of the stairs, indicating that he would come to her in a minute. Hawke nodded and leaned against the board in the shade, placing her hands behind her back she closed her eyes and waited.

A massive pain tore through her right shoulder, screaming and opening her eyes she saw an arrow protruding out from it. She ducked and ran behind the pillar that held the Chantry Board as another arrow bounced off the stone. Sebastian ran down the stairs yelling for her, shooting arrows into the area. Templars and Guards each ran into the crowd, flushing out the bandits. Sebastian jumped to her and dropped his bow, looking at her shoulder.  
"Seb-" Hawke started, but couldn't form words through the pain.  
"It's all right Hawke," he produced a small dagger, intending to cut off the arrow shaft.  
"It burns." Hawke began to writhe and Sebastian had to resort to kneeling against her chest to keep her still, he gently grabbed the arrow shaft, Hawke screaming at the slight movement in her shoulder sending waves of pain into her chest, he pulled his hand away and looked at his fingers, his fingertips were covered in a thin green liquid, he scrunched up his nose and wiped his hand on his breeches. Hawke's heart was in overtime as she broke out into a sweat, looking down she could see her leather chest piece was covered in blood.

"It's poisoned." Sebastian placed his bow on his back and moved to pick her up in his arms. "You need a healer quickly. Stay with me Hawke." She stifled another scream as he lifted her, her vision whitening as the edges. He began to carry her up the stairs into the Chantry; calling for the Sister to fetch a healer.  
"Varric." She said weakly, Sebastian ran faster up the stairs, actively trying not to jostle Hawke around.  
"What? Hawke?" He was out of breath, panic in his voice. Hawkes ears roared and her vision clouded; she passed out.

 


	4. Silly Little Rumors

**Chapter Four**

 

Hawke awoke to a damp cloth being placed on her forehead. The cloth travelled gently down her face and across her neck, she tried to make an appreciative sound but it came out as a pathetic mewling noise. She opened her eyes, the light blinding her momentarily, she tried to move her arm up against it but as soon as she did pain shot through her shoulder. Hissing she tried to sit up, hands gently cupped the back of her head and lowered her back down again.  
"Easy now, Cupcake, you're not healed properly. The bastards tipped their arrows with some kind of poison that prevents magical restoration." Hawke opened her eyes to see Varric sitting on the edge of the bed, cloth in hand.

"Varric?" Her voice croaked painfully as her throat protested against the use, making her swallow against the lack of moisture and Varric dropped the cloth into a large bowl full of water that smelled of elfroot. He leaned forward to pick up a cup of water and brought it to her lips, gently supporting her head so she could drink. Hawke coughed at the intrusion, her throat felt like it was cracking as she swallowed causing her to splutter. He placed the cup back on a high table next to her, Hawke realised she was lying on a bed in the Chantry, one of the few rooms that weren't a dormitory style; a statue of Andraste was on the table next to the bed, looking down at her. Varric placed her head gently down, she could see the long line of his muscle as her reached to the bowl of water, gently he squeezed the cloth and brought it to her skin, he avoided looking into her eyes as he rubbed the cloth across her uninjured shoulder.

"When Blondie got here he tried to heal you, you reacted badly and went into convulsions." He focussed intently on the cloth's ministrations. "It's been two days of fever, but you're out of the woods." Hawke brushed his arm gently as he ran the cloth lower, his smile did nothing to hide the exhaustion on his features. "As much as I hate that bastard right now without him you would have died. The Chantry healers wanted to keep trying magic. Morons." He refreshed the cloth and placed it by her ribs, Hawke gasped at the sensation, her skin felt sensitive, just on the good side of painful, but it was welcoming. "Sebastian fetched him first, I was so angry that he allowed Anders near you I lost my mind, Aveline had to thump me back into place." Varric sighed. "They didn't understand why, but I didn't tell them, wasn't my place to." His free hand brushed hers tentatively, sending a tingle up her arm. "We tracked the assassins to a band of Mercs come in from Fereldon; Riviani, Broody and Choir-Boy made sure that they weren't going home. Apparently you have a bounty on your head."  
"Varric." He stopped moving the cloth and stared at her shoulder. The bandage was wrapped around her breasts up to her shoulders, leaving her in her leggings. Varric's thumb moved from the cloth to subtly stroke her ribs.  
"You scared the shit out of me Hawke." He whispered. Hawke cupped his face with her good hand, gently forcing him to look at her. He hadn't shaved for days so his stubble was longer; his hair was messy, falling out of its normally careful tie.

"I'm sorry." Hawke whispered, he pressed his free hand into the mattress above her shoulder and leaned forward to place his forehead on hers, bringing up his hand to gently trace along her lower lip, Hawke kissed his thumb gently this time, not waiting for permission. He breathed heavily, lowering himself closer. Hawke ran her hand behind his head, her body shaking with the anticipation; when he finally brought his lips down to kiss hers it was the most wonderful, gentle thing she had ever felt. His stubble gently brushed against her skin as he broke away to let out a ragged breath on her neck, sending goose bumps down her skin, he kissed away at the goose bumps and Hawke moaned quietly beneath him. She ran her hand down his back, feeling each curve and contour of his toned muscles, Varric felt her pulse speed up beneath his lips, he paused and sighed deeply, pushing himself up.

"You're injured." He breathed wordlessly, "You nearly died. I won't take advantage of you." He began to move away but Hawke gripped his shoulder tightly, she licked her lips trying to form words.  
"When I was fainting, Seb was carrying me up the stairs," she pulled him down and kissed his cheek gently, "I should have been out of my mind with panic; I knew something was wrong, but all I could think about was you." She nibbled at the bottom of his lip, he groaned in response. "You're my companion, my friend, my protector." His hands shook as he cupped the side of her head, stroking at her cheekbone. "The only man who has made me laugh and stayed with me when I cried and you have been ever since we crawled out of the Deep Roads." Varric's heart pounded and he kissed at her jawline, shuddering as he slowly kissed his way to her ear. "I love you, Varric." his breath hitched as he pulled back and stared into her eyes, there was no sign of the playful flirting they did, just Grae Hawke, emotionally bare, holding onto him and watching him as if he were most important thing in Thedas to her. "You're not going anywhere."

He crushed down on her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth and she responded in kind, arching against his body. Her shoulder twinged and she gasped, Varric lowered her gently onto the bed again, careful of her wound. Smiling at her eagerness Varric cupped her breast, her nipples sensitive through the bandages. Her good hand worked against his tunic buttons awkwardly, eventually getting them all undone, he threw off the tunic, propping himself up above her and groaned as she ran her hand over his chest, kneading at his muscles. Her hand sunk to caress the tops of his breeches, she could feel him straining against the material, she quickly undid the laces and slipped under to wrap her hand around his cock. His surprised groan was louder than intended and he quickly shut his mouth, glancing towards the door. Hawke purred and stroked him, struggling to get enough room in his breeches to travel his full length. Varric swore under his breath and gripped her arm, preventing her from continuing. Hawke grinned at him mischievously as she watched him fight for control over his body, his muscles tensing and cock twitching.

"I love you Hawke," he said huskily, looking into her eyes, "I want to take care of you properly." He moved her hand away, placing it on the bed, he bent down and delicately licked the plane of Hawke's stomach, kissing and nibbling down to her hips. Hawke felt like an exposed nerve, each touch causing her to squirm; sending shockwaves to her core. He peeled down her leggings along with her smalls, casting them aside and sitting back to admire her. She was all curves and milky skin, amber hair dusting her intimate places, Varric groaned as he ran his hands over her.

"You'd make the Maker blush, Hawke." She blushed herself as he moved her legs apart, his eyes glazed over with want he lowered himself down, kissing along her inner thigh. He situated himself between her legs and, looking up at Hawke with a roguish smirk, hooked one of her legs over his shoulder. Hawke was breathing heavily as he blew air gently along her lips, she could feel his stubble graze along her thighs, it took all of her willpower not to buck up towards him, Varric seemed to sense this as he groaned in appreciation before lightly licking along her slit. He paused for a moment and watched her shiver before delving his tongue deeper, flicking his tongue over her bundle of nerves; Hawke cried out and involuntarily bucked her hips to meet him, causing Varric to grip her hips tightly to hold her in place. Hawke's moans became more intense as Varric began to play with her wetness, he learned quickly what created the most pleasure in his lover, helped along by her moans that caused his cock to ache, he gripped her hips tighter to stop himself from reaching down to relieve the pressure as she pressed the back of her hand against her mouth to stifle her whimpers. Varric moved his hand to stroke at her entrance, teasing her by pulling back as she writhed, she was whimpering his name as he slowly pushed in, curling his finger and searching for that wonderful spot, her hand flew to the back of his head, twining her fingers into his golden hair. Varric carefully pushed in another digit and stroked her vigorously, Hawke tensed, throwing her head back and moaning loudly, her walls convulsed around his fingers and Hawke felt like she was falling, crying his name she could barely hear someone banging at the door, Varric stopped lapping at her long enough to growl " _Go away_." Kissing her tenderly he caressed her until she had come down from her orgasm, jerking from sensitivity.

Varric shifted up and admired Hawke as she laid back and watched him through glazed eyes, she attempted to sit up, wanting to reciprocate the loving care and feel his cock sliding over her tongue but a sharp pain in her shoulder and Varric's hand pushing her back down said "no." shifting down his pants his cock sprang free, Hawke bit her lip and moaned anticipating him, he ran his fingers along her quim and slicked himself with her juices. Varric groaned as he lined himself up begging at her entrance, he looked at Hawke; adoration on his features. She reached a hand up and stroked at his stubble, the height difference not allowing her to kiss him, she arched her body and pleaded.  
"Varric. Please." His cock throbbed, hearing his fearless leader beg for him almost pushed him over the edge. He tensed and sank into her, moaning and moving to meet each other; he pulled out slowly, seeing his cock glisten, before thrusting back in a little rougher. Hawke's legs curled around him as he rhythmically fucked her, reaching down he began to rub her already sensitive clit, she writhed underneath him and her legs gripped tighter around his body, he scooped his hands underneath her knees and pulled her legs further apart to allow himself free movement, her moans reached their peak again and Varric breathlessly cried out;  
"Hawke, I'm not-", seeing Varric pound into her and moaning her name was what finished her, she came again clutching at the bed; Varric tensed and pulled out, supporting himself with one hand and stroking himself with the other he came over her stomach. He laughed breathlessly, watching his seed pool in her abdomen before sliding down her waist. Sweaty and rugged he turned to look at the statue of Andraste; still looking down on them. "I think she's impressed."

Hawke chuckled tiredly and Varric admired his handiwork on her stomach before gently cleaning it off with the forgotten cloth. Hawke sat up for the first time in days; Varric sat beside her and draped the blanket over them.  
"I finally got to see you scruffy." Hawke said as she draped her arm around his shoulders, he fit perfectly in beside her. He laughed, stroking back his hair and pulling out the tie that held it up. He smiled brilliantly and cupped her face, bringing it down so he could kiss her fervently.  
"Beautiful, this is me at my most charming."


	5. Chapter 5

Hawke was lounging in the library in front of the fire looking between Varric, her new lover, and her friend Sebastian. Who was pacing. And yelling.  
"In my chambers of all places _."_ he huffed and spun on his heel to continue his pacing, Hawke glanced to Varric who was comfortable on his chair, his hand covering his smile casually. He glanced back at her and gave a knowing wink. " _In the Chantry."_ Sebastian protested, just about to reach the peak of his rant. Hawke adjusted the mountain of pillows she was lying on, hard when her arm was in a sling, and settled in for the show.  
"Wait, that was your chambers?" Varric said. "What did you do to pull private chambers?"  
"Probably something to do with the face of Andraste always sitting just above his cock." Hawke referred to the buckle of his belt that was, weirdly, based on the face of Andraste. It seemed to be watching her as he walked from one side of the room to the other.  
"Someone has to be there I guess." Varric murmured and Hawke held back her laughter, Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh.  
"I had to stand outside the door and make sure that no one came in, otherwise the Grand Cleric would have had you carted off, probably by Aveline and the guard, and _then_ where would we be."   
"Probably with you sitting with us and Aveline giving the lecture." Hawke tried to help. It didn't.  
"So what you're saying," Varric surmised, "is that you're feeling upset that we were in your room."  
"Yes." Sebastian stopped and glared at the two of them.  
"But knowing we were in your room, doing what we were doing, you still stood in front of the door." Varric said.  
" _Yes_. And told half the sisters that walked by that you were trying to fix a dislocated shoulder. Maker. Did you have to scream so much Hawke?" He glanced at her and she smiled and shrugged with one shoulder, Sebastian blushed and turned back to Varric.  
"So _either_ ," Varric continued. "You care enough about us being together that you put yourself in that awkward position, or you _liked_ listening." Hawke laughed so loud and abruptly she had to slap her hand over her mouth and received a glare from Sebastian.  
"Varric." Sebastian warned.  
"Hey, I get it." Varric smiled charmingly. "she looks good even when she looks bad," he gestured at Hawke, "and I know you find me _irresistible._ "  
" _Varric."_ Sebatian yelled, turning redder by the second. Varric stood and helped Hawke stand as well before walking over and slapping a hand on the man's shoulder.   
"Thanks, Choir-Boy." Varric said and Hawke came up and hugged Sebastian from the side, who was now confused at the sudden change of atmosphere. "If you hadn't have done what you did, Hawke and I would still be dancing around each other. Feeling all the more awkward from being interrupted." Seb sighed and gingerly put his arm around Hawke to give a quick hug before stepping out of reach.  
"I'm glad the two of you are happy." Sebastian said quietly before pointedly looking at Hawke, "Maker knows you deserve it." He turned to walk out of the room but paused at the doorway. "Maybe don't come back to the Chantry for a while." Varric agreed and they watched their friend leave.

Varric took Hawke in his arms and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist and settling his head on the mound of her breasts. As far as he was concerned he was the perfect height, Hawke wrapped her good arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.  
"If we can't go to the Chantry, how are we going to get contracts?" Hawke asked and Varric laughed against her.  
"Cupcake," he sighed, "You're as bad as Choir-Boy. What makes you think we're going to be leaving this room anytime soon?" He looked up at her, eyes full of mischief before walking her backwards to settle in the chair. "I love you, Grae." He leaned down and smiling, they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through and edited/rewritten some part of this story and have with the second fic also, sometimes I look back on old work and cringe, but that's good since it means that I am (hopefully) developing as a writer.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read/kudos'd/commented throughout this and please stay tuned as I will be writing an establishing story of Hawke and Varric in the Deep Roads and putting it up soon! It is mentioned in my other fic but I tried not to include the spoilers, though I probably did, sorry.


End file.
